Episode 12 (W)
is the twelfth episode of Danball Senki W anime. Summary The episode begins with the team about to board the train to N City. Yuuya grabs a copy of the LBX magazine and hears a conversation from the conductor about how Crystar Ingram's new CCM is being transported on this train. He also hears they are worried that a group of thieves called Wild Badge will attack. Wild Badge has been committing a lot of crimes lately with LBX's despite the speed. Yuuya boards the train and is followed close by Kirito. As the train takes off Yuuya reveals what he heard. 5 mysterious youths get out of their seats and head to the back of the train. Two decide to stand guard at the door while another 2 send in their Hakai-O's to cut the back train car off. As they do so the train begins to slow down. Takuya detects their LBX's and sends Ban, Jin, and Yuuya to investigate. On the way, they get intercepted by Kirito who chooses to let them go no further until they battle him. Jin starts to battle him, but Takuya picks up a third LBX in the drivers room. Shortly after the train speeds up again. Takuya decides to investigate on his own and gets locked in the second car by the sixth man. He contacts the guys, and when Kirito learns the story about the rain robbers is true he lets them pass. Ban, Jin, and Yuuya are stopped at the last car by the guards. A third member of the gang comes out and backs them up by one car. Ban, Jin, and Yuuya are forced to battle their opponents Hakai-O's. One of the Wild Badge members cheats and uses stun grenades to hit Liu Bei. Elysion and Triton go to cover for him, and Jin has Triton use a baseball-like swing to send one of the charges back towards the Hakai-O's. It stuns the Hakai-O's while Liu Bei recovers. Ban and company then destroy their LBX's, and Jin ties up the thieves with Triton. With 3 opponents down Yuuya is sent to free Takuya while Ban and Jin move on. The other two Wild Badge members send out their Hakai-O's to stop them, and they are joined by the sixth man who is revealed to be the leader of the group. His name is Bartz. Once again Elysion and Triton are sent into battle, but this time Kirito decides to join in. Instead of going after the Wild Badge members Kirito sends his Dequoo-Oz after Ban and Jin. Ban and Jin are able to counter most of the attacks, and when the Wild Badge members swoop in to attack Dequoo-Oz finishes two of them off. Elysion and Triton then use a combo attack to finish off Bartz's Salamander and finish the battle. Triton ties up the remaining 3 Wild Badge members. The group arrives safely in N City and we see the Wild Badge members taken away. Kirito decides to return to N City, complaining the trip was no fun. Takuya and company return to NICS. Shortly after they arrive Mongoose contacts Cobra with news that the Detectors' next attack will be an assassination attempt of A Nation's President, Claudia Linneton. Major events *Ban, Jin and Yuuya battled against Wild Badge to stop them from stealing Crystar Ingram's latest CCMs. Debut Team *'Wild Badge' LBXs *'Hakaigar' Navigation Category:Danball Senki W Episodes